comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
Raisin Norman Bates
The pancakes are living inside you. "Raisin Norman Bates" is episode 147 of Comedy Bang! Bang!. Hosted by Count Chocula, it stars guests Greg Proops, Ice-T (Paul F. Tompkins), and Jesse Ventura (James Adomian). "Raisin Norman Bates" was released on March 5, 2012. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis You are entering Comedy Bang Bang, a magical place not far from Planet Centaur where 40 year-old raptors hail cabs and the object of your affection is alive in your wallet. A place where Ice T and Jesse Ventura can seek tough answers and pitch television shows, and where Greg Proops can explores the depths of the thesaurus. This is Comedy Bang Bang. For a sneak peak at the Comedy Bang Bang television show, tune in to IFC this Friday March 9th following the season finale of Portlandia. Introduction Scott and Greg Proops discuss their upcoming South by Southwest shows, the origin of the name "The Smartest Man in the World," and the origin of their friendship. Topics of discussion include Quentin Tarantino, the hatred of "Whose Line Is It Anyway?," recent Oscar host Billy Crystal, Twitter and its origin as a bird messaging service, and the douche-y side of baseball. Planet Centaur Ice-T and Jesse Ventura, neighbors who share a backyard, stop by, arriving together via space shuttle from Mexico. Jesse Ventura discusses his own satellite facilities and Ice-T reveals his love of improvisational comedy. Topics include Richard Belzer "diving Bell-zer," War Horse, a giraffe with a broken neck, and what makes a victim "special." Ice-T wants to re-brand himself through a new television show called Planet Centaur, a police procedural/sci-fi/fantasy program set in an alternate future with centaurs and fairies. Ice-T plays Trice E and casts Scott as his lagoon monster partner, Gillzy (with multiple references to "SNL" character Gilly). Greg Proops plays the police chief and a parking attendant. Unfortunately, they are powerless to solve any crimes because they are all committed through magic or science. Would You Rather Would you rather constantly find $100 bills OR always find Star Wars figures that are worth $100? In the first scenario, for one year of your life you find counterfeit $100 in dye packs but the rest are legitimate (but sentient) $100 who become your best friends. There is a war between these dollar bills (Benjamin Franklians) and the figures from the second scenario in which you become involved, but you never find love. Also, since they become your best friends, you cannot spend them and die a pauper. And you are constantly drunk on Long Island iced teas. The second scenario is a centaur planet where there is an unlimited supply of figures. You take them to a dealer (or eBay) who will pay you $100. The figures, all of the character Fode that Greg Proops voiced in Episode I, are actually live creatures, and you fall in love with one. Greg votes for the first scenario. Jesse Ventura votes for the second scenario, revealing himself as Jesse "The Heart" Ventura, someone who will always seek love. Ice-T recuses himself because he will steal both scenarios for Planet Centaur. Greg is declared the winner. Trivia * 'Scott's Nicknames: '''The Choctaw. * '''Music: '"The Baby Penis in Your Mind" from The Sarah Silverman Program, "Highly Illogical" by Leonard Nimoy Category:Episodes